Grand theft auto: Mobster
by don2014
Summary: 11 months after the events of Grand theft auto: A San Andreas tale. The crew starts making moves in San Andreas yet again working for more crazy criminals and heading into dangerous heists.
1. Chapter 1: Back in it

Chapter One: Back in it

A few months had passed since Oscar Kibbutz led a crew for Lester Crest on a heist in Liberty city and Vice city. The crew also took out the Pegorino mafia and the Leone mafia. Now Oscar lived with his fiance Ashlin Cipirani in Vinewood hills, the two had dropped contact with the crew and ended their criminal life until one day Joe Davis called them up "Oscar you two gotta come back the crew's nothing without you we're all planning to meet with Michael DeSanta about his job he has for us" Joe says "the two have us have decided to live normal lives none of the criminal shit anymore" Oscar says "don't you have Grove street gang problems to deal with Joe?" Ashiln asks "not after Boby and his crew took out the Ballas and we all handled the Vagos too you gave your word that we'd see you again the crew will make more moves" Joe says "that was before I fell in love and before I got engaged and decided to settle down with my new family" Oscar says "damn you went full throttle Oscar" Joe says hanging up half an hour later Boby calls them "Oscar, Ashlin so you've been dropping contact with us what we did as a crew was legendary" Boby says "we know but none of us wanted Lenny or Kyla or anyone else to die" Oscar says "one last job come on but if not then we'll drop the idea" Boby says "fuck it one last job won't kill anyone" Ashlin says. The two meet the rest off the crew in Rockford hills and meet Michael DeSanta "I was wondering when you guys would show up" Michael says inviting the crew in and grabbing a file notebook "so what kinda job are we looking at?" Matt asks "well after you guys did the jobs for Lester and of course saved Dave Norton's ass I decided you can handle something important" Michael says "ya what's that?" Joe asks "I'm sending you guys into Liberty City to take out the Ancelotti family" Michael says "why?" Daisi asks "because the Ancelotti's are no better than any other Liberty city mafia and some tried to kill my son and fled to Liberty City and I need them finished a crew like yours could handle this I'm willing to pay a lot of money if you do it" Michael says "done" Boby says without hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2: Los Venturras

Chapter 2: Los Venturas

The crew head to Mori Kibbutz's penthouse to talk about Michael's job "listen Mori a guy like you could get us in and out of Liberty City alive" Oscar says "I got my new business Oscar Brucie hooked me up with it and it's making good money the whole car depot" Mori says "we're going to see Luis Lopez" Boby says "Luis Lopez?! Why didn't you just say so Lopez and I go way back to 08" Mori says "good can you drive us to LC Brucie can handle the depot" Oscar says. The crew jump into the barracks and make their way to Liberty city; on the way they head to Las Venteras where the crew decide to stop at the strip hotel "don't worry it'll be covered with my money" Lilith says "you sure? We'll be seeing your dad" Daisi says "yeah I'm sure my dad never did anything to help me get a good career instead he was too busy helping his dumb gay boss" Lilith says, the crew get separate rooms and get some rest; the next morning Oscar awakens at 6 and heads outside he watches some civilians walk by and he grabs his phone and looks at the photo of Ashlin ans himself he then sits on the barracks and drinks a shot of vodka "why're you all alone?" a voice asks Oscar turns to see Toni Cipirani who walks up beside him "keeping your daughter safe" Oscar says "Ashlin was always so mischievous sneaking around I never knew she was working in our mafia until she revealed herself and you act like she's the best thing in this world yet you watched my other daughter die the one that was becoming rich" Toni says drawing a marksman pistol "whoa Toni man let's talk about this I had Niko Bellic killed he killed Kyla" Oscar says Toni shoots Oscar in the leg "I'd give you half an hour until you bleed out" Toni says leaving. Oscar sits up panting he checks his phone "damn only 2AM" Oscar whispers and he wipes the sweat from his forehead Ashlin enters the room in a night gown and tights "hey Ash why're you awake?" Oscar asks "you were sweating like crazy everything okay?" Ashlin asks "of course just an odd dream but yeah I'm fine" Oscar says taking the blanket and sheets off of the bed and placing them in the hamper he then replaces the sheets "get comfy" Ashlin says taking off her bra "oh" Oscar says Ashlin climbs into bed and feels her blood pressure raise as she feels manhood pressing against her Ashlin blushes and climbs onto Oscar taking her gown and tights off Oscar removes his shirt and french kisses her. Ashlin pulls Oscar's bottom clothes down and stares at his erection Oscar then places his cock in her pussy when she takes it out "anything wrong?" Oscar asks "yeah you're going for the wrong end" Ashlin says getting on her hands and knees Oscar a bit nervous hesitated and teased her then Ashlin rammed her ass into Oscar's erection "oh ya!" Ashlin moaned Oscar felt her walls closing around his cock as he went further in "go hard Oscar!" Ashlin moaned Oscar did as he was told his eyes twitched and his mouth hung open as Ashlin ejaculated all over him he watched her wetness drip down her legs. The next morning the crew find Joe with a stripper downstairs "yo Joe we gotta go with or without you" Mori says "alright fine" Joe says leaving with the crew.


	3. Chapter 3: Ancelotti link

Chapter 3: Ancelotti mafia link

The crew makes their way to Liberty city where they track down an Ancelotti mafia member at the Maisonette 9 on Galveston ave. Mori gets Oscar, Ashlin and Matt inside while the rest watch the truck avoiding the police; Matt searches the bar for their target "targets not here" Matt says "he's not here either" Oscar says searching the dance floor "got him in the lobby handling a drunk" Ashlin says Oscar and Matt run upstairs Matt hits the target in the head with the butt of his gun knocking him out "come on let's go" Oscar says. The three take the target out of the club and into the barracks. The crew head to Mori and Brucie's depot in Broker and interrogate the target "Luis Lopez remember me?" Mori asks "Mori Kibbutz yeah you were an asshole but I worked for you because my boss owed you that work now you claim you've changed but you've had me kidnapped not cool bro" Luis says "whoa Lou I've changed since then that was the old me I had you kidnapped on duty" Mori says "I didn't know you worked for others" Luis says smirking "actually he's with us" Lili says "Lilith?" Luis asks "yeah dad it's me and my crew from San Andreas" Lili says "I knew you moved to San Andreas but you started a life like mine that ain't gonna get you anywhere" Luis says "but that's what you and mom and all your friends raised me to be a criminal just like my father" Lili says "look we're here on a mission to take out the Ancelotti's we need the location of their hideout you're our best link to them" Matt says "the Ancelotti's? My boss Tony is a member you can't kill a fuck up like him" Luis says "Gay Tony is still living?" Mori laughs "ya but without me he would've been in the ground along time ago" Luis says "listen Luis we need your help we'll leave Tony out of this if you tell where Giovanni Ancelotti is" Oscar says "alright they're front is in Alderny" Luis says "good enough" Daisi says "what're we gonna do with Lopez?" Ashlin asks "look Luis you keep this quiet and we'll leave you and your friends alone" Mori says "I don't want nothing to do with the mafia I got alot of issues as it is if Tony asks I no nothing" Luis says "thanks Luis" Mori says.


	4. Chapter 4: The Ancelotti's

Chapter 4: The Ancelotti's

The crew head to the Ancelotti safe house in Alderny they meet with Giovanni Ancelotti the head of the mafia "Giovanni good to see you!" Mori says shaking Giovanni's hand "Mori Kibbutz you did your loan sharking well here in Liberty city why ever did you leave?" Giovanni asks "family my brother and grandson moved to San Andreas and the loan sharking started to die off Giovanni" Mori says "well that is true everyone says loan sharking is a rip off!" Giovanni shouts "may I ask why you got a whole crew Kibbutz?" Gracie asks "I'm his grandson Oscar Kibbutz and these are my followers we hear the Ancelotti family has great power in Liberty city" Oscar says "he is much like you Mori except maybe not so rich" Giovanni says "richer than he seems" Mori says "what kind of work have you done in San Andreas?" Giovanni asks "we took out the Ballas and Vagos very powerful gangs in San Andreas then we killed Joey Leone and Tommy Vercetti along with his useless son Chris" Boby says "not to mention we killed the terrorist Ramon Spaz and Niko Bellic" Oscar says "hmm I've heard of these fools Joey Leone tried to lead the Leone family mafia and then went to San Andreas he always was an idiot Niko Bellic kidnapped my daughter in 2008 for the Irish and Tommy Vercetti ran Vice city" Giovanni says. "What kind of problems do the Ancelotti's have?" Mori asks "well there's the other mafias the Irish are always fucking with our work and the Leone's can be a handle" Giovanni "anything we can do to get them out of the way?" Boby asks "of course kill Toni Cipirani" Giovanni says "I'm not killing my dad for anyone" Ashlin says "oh you're a Cipirani" Gracie says grabbing a gun "chill out Grace everything's fine" Giovanni says "I haven't worked for the mafia in years I moved to San Andreas for a reason to get away from the mafia" Ashlin says "ya Antonio had two kids where's the other?" Gracie asks "Grace enough!" Giovanni yells "my sister Kyla was killed by Niko Bellic he worked as a body guard for Ramon Spaz" Ashlin says "listen don't touch the Leone's I guess you can handle the Irish led by Packie McReary but the fucker moved to San Andreas and fled from us anyways the only other issue is Tony Prince he calls himself an Ancelotti but I can't stand him not paying us my last cheqye I got was of $4000 back in 2011 he's hidden himself with that Lopez" Giovanni says "yeah we can handle Prince no problem" Matt says.


	5. Chapter 5: Ancelotti final play

Chapter 5: Ancelotti final play

The crew return to the Maisonette 9 and find Tony in his office talking to someone on the phone "don't worry Yusuf I'm sure Luis will get it done yeah no worries" Tony says hanging up "I got this" Mori says knocking on the door "come in!" Tony shouts "Tony Prince luck you!" Mori says "Mori! What can I do for you?" Tony asks "I want the money you owe me Tony" Mori says "I know I just don't have it right now but I'm working on it honest" Tony pleads "alright Tony you better" Mori says knocking Tony out and taking him out of the office "let's go" Boby says. The crew escape with Tony and head to Alderney; "ah Tony Prince do you know how much you owe me?" Giovanni asks "uh I can't recall" Tony says "$10,00 Tony you payed 4000 off the 14,00" Giovanni says "right I can get it things are a little tight Gracie says I don't owe you debt" Tony says shaking "Grace cares for you! I don't now if you expect to live I want the 10,00 ASAP" Giovanni says "alright my guy Luis can do some work "that's the issue we don't want Lopez" Matt says Giovanni ties Tony to a chair and takes him into another room. "Tony will get what he deserves now there's not much more I can ask for the Ancelotti's rule Aldereny without mafia and bikers in the way" Giovanni says Oscar walks behind Giovanni and breaks his neck "motherfucker!" Gracie shouts entering the house Ashlin turns and shoots Gracie in the head Boby enters the room where Tony is throws Tony out the window then stabs him in the throat "that went better than I thought it would" Mori says "they fuck with Michael DeSanta they fuck with us" Daisi says the crew burn the house and leave the area.


	6. Chapter 6: TPI

Chapter 6 TPI

The crew return to San Andreas and head to Rockford hills to meet with Michael "so you did it?" Michael asks "Giovanni and his daughter are dead" Ashlin says "we burned the house too" Oscar says "good job! Now about that payment" Michael says grabbing three duffel bags he hands them $100,000 each "nice" Daisi says staring at her money. "You all did great now I know someone that needs your help an old pal of mine helped me with some jobs" Michael says "alright we could do it" Boby says "I'll text Oscar the details" Michael says the crew leaves and get the info from Michael "Blaine county here we come!" Lili says. The crew take off to Shandy shores, Blaine county "alright so this guys name is Trevor Phillips apparently he's got a legit business going if so he should know how to handle his dough and pay us top dollar" Boby says Mori knocks on the door; Trevor swings the door open "what're you? Feds?" Trevor exclaims "friends of Michael's" Ashlin says "oh the crew well come on in" Trevor says. The crew carefully follow Trevor through his trailer "alright so rumor has it that some diamonds were shipped here in a junk truck from Liberty city something to do with a mad Russian that lost his diamonds to either bikers, a gay club owner or a European either way they lost the diamonds in a junk truck that transported them here" Trevor says "great so millions of dollar diamonds that can be sold or kept by you and we just get them?" Lili asks "not exactly these diamonds are worth a lot obviously they are in a special cargo guarded by the LVPD in Las Venturas I need you to got to Las Venturas and get them I'll pay you each 10 percent of the money we earn from the diamonds" Trevor says "fair enough" Boby says.


	7. Chapter 7: Diamonds and Diablos

Chapter 7: Diamonds and Diablos

The crew head to the junk yard and begin the search for the diamonds when they are stopped by the site manager Dylan Tin "excuse me anything I can help you with?" Dylan asks "ya but if we told you we'd loose what we're after" Boby says "what're you after?" Dylan demands "my cousin lost some jewelry he accidently threw it out it was in a bag like the rest of his garage" Mori lies "diamonds?" Dylan asks "uh ya" Oscar says "we kept those diamonds we wouldn't take them we get enough gold and diamonds to keep us rich already" Dylan says. The crew follow Dylan inside and Dylan hands Ashlin the bag of diamonds "that's like $300 000 right there" Dylan says "we know" Daisi says. The crew return to Blaine County and meet with Trevor "you got the diamonds! Finally my pal Lester will have them turned into cold hard cash for all of us to enjoy that'll be your pay for that job" Trevor says "there's more jobs?" Lili asks "ya I got another problem in San Fierro the Diablos have been causing bull shit fucking with TPI and using false advertisement to get more customers for their coke to make a long story short some allies of mine went into San Fierro and destroyed their drug lab stopping sales however they cried for war and my allies were killed off" Trevor says "are we talking the Portland Liberty city Diablos led by old El Burro?" Ashlin asks "yes indeed old Burro got a little pissy so I sent my guys in now he cries for war" Trevor explains "alright but we actually get paid right?" Mori asks Trevor opens a safe and pulls out 8 stacks of cash "I'm pretty stacked bud" Trevor says "it'll be handled" Boby says. The crew head to San Fierro and meet with El Burro "I'll do the talking my dad was a good ally with Burro" Ashlin says "alright" Oscar agrees without thinking "ah you must be buyers well I am sorry to say we are out of coke our lab was destroyed" Burro says "El Burro the great leader of the Diablos I am Ashlin Cipirani daughter of Antonio" Ashlin says "ah Antonio Cipirani good man kept the mafia away from my people helped me move here too what can I do?" Burro asks "a deal we're here from TPI Trevor wants a deal" Ashlin says "that asshole destroyed our lab!" Burro says "yes we know but he wants a partnership he's got a guy who can arrange a new lab with a lot more coke if you sign a contract" Ashlin lies "well how much could it make us?" Burro asks "a lot this employee is legit pal he's very persuasive" Mori cuts in "men we have new plans we make deal with TPI" Burro says the Diablos drop their weapons and pack their duffle bags and fill them with supplies Oscar, Matt and Boby finish hiding explosives around the base "I knew Antonio's kid would be as great as him!" Burro laughs drinking from a wine bottle he stands and waves his pistol around at the crew "you guys are legit right?" Burro asks Matt stabs Burro in the back and the crew flees. The Diablos swarm El Burro as Daisi hits the detonator destroying the base.


	8. Chapter 8: Families

Chapter 8: Families

"El Burro and the Diablos die in a masive explosion in San Fierro police believe the drunks caused it by accident" a news reporter says Trevor turns as the crew enters his trailer "you did it! The police blame it all on them because of their drug records" Trevor laughs "nice" Daisi says Trevor hands the crew their stacks of cash "this is $100,000 each!" Matt says with excitement "ya your welcome that's all my issues the employees of TPI can handle the smaller issues Lester wants to meet you at his factory" Trevor says. "So you've worked with my best men Michael and Trevor" Lester says as the crew enter his office "ya like we should be" Lili says "and you stole diamonds not bad" Lester says handing the crew their pay "$375,000 dollars that ice was worth it" Ashlin says "ya I git a guy that lives in Vinewood hills not far from you Mr and Mrs soon to be" Lester says "ya once we finish working for this guy I think we're done" Oscar says "I sent you the address Kibbutz" Lester says as the crew pile out. Ashlin and Oscar stay behind "Lester we want to stop all this criminal stuff after this last job boss" Oscar says "I can help what do you need?" Lester asks "all contact with the crew dropped we need to be off the radar and away from all this" Ashlin says "I'll see what I can do" Lester says "thanks Lester" Oscar says leaving "please Lester" Ashlin says handing Lester $500,000 and leaving. The crew head to Vinewood hills and meet with the next boss "Franklin Clinton Lenny's dad" Oscar says ringing the door bell "ah so this is the miracle crew? Come on in" Franklin says the crew enters the penthouse "I know it ain't much but it suits me well" Franklin says "what can we do for you Franklin?" Boby asks "well 11 months ago my son was killed in a battle against the Leone mafia I blame none of you he was a member of the Grove street families and I need to do some work for the gang to settle the loss of Lenny" Franklin says "Lenny was a good gangster he sacrificed his life for our victory" Joe says "look there's one problem here in San Andreas that needs to be handled that the families want done" Franklin says "name the price" Boby says.


	9. Chapter 9: Syndicate

Chapter 9: Syndicate

"Ever heard of the San Fierro Loco Syndicate?" Franklin asks "an old gang of drug dealers back in 1992 two Grove street gangsters Big Smoke and Ryder betrayed the families for this new gang" Joe says "exactly well turns out they still make moves in San Fierro people we didn't know about" Franklin says "how the leaders were killed" Joe says "they've been working with the Russian mafia and the two have created a small business to make money but of all things have been killing family members around Grove street" Franklin says "the families haven't been really big have they?" Boby asks "not long ago the glorious leader CJ was killed so far the families haven't found a leader yet" Franklin says "alright so we head to San Fierro and take out the Syndicate and the Russians?" Daisi asks "no you go to Grove street get all the members together and help them defeat the Syndicate and the Russians" Franklin says. The crew head to Grove street and meet with the families members "Lamar Davis" Oscar says looking at his old friend "Oscar? What're you doing here?" Lamar asks "dad Franklin sent us to help take out the Locos and the Russians" Joe says "look without a leader the families are nothing" Lamar says "then rise up and lead them in battle that'll prove if you're a good leader or not" Matt says "alright everyone listen up!" Lamar shouts as the families members circle around Lamar " the Locos and the Russians have caused enough trouble around here we must avenge the death of our leader CJ" Lamar says the gangsters grab guns and prepare for a fight. The Locos arrive in their gang cars and begin a gang war "fuck the Locos!" Oscar yells shooting down the Loco members then as the families are winning the Russians arrive in choppers "get down!" Ashlin shouts everyone lies on the ground and behind cover "fucking Russians" Lili says "find me an explosive!" Lamar shouts running to different cover "Lamar we'll draw their fire while you and the families take them out" Matt says handing Lamar a rocket launcher. Lamar leads the families onto a rooftop and they begin shooting down the choppers; the crew shoot at the choppers to confuse the Russians soon enough the choppers are cleared out. The crew head to the roof as a Hydra fighter jet roles in and fires at the families. The explosion missed the family members but threw Oscar off the side "shit!" Oscar shouts as the Hydra begins to circle back around Ashlin grabs Oscar's hand and pulls him up "hand me that riffle!" Oscar says looking at a carbine riffle Ashlin (still holding Oscar) uses her free hand and tosses the riffle to Oscar as he shoots the pilot of the Hydra and watches it crash. Ashlin then pulls Oscar up "our new leader Lamar Davis!" Joe says the families cheer and lead Lamar back to Grove street "looks like our work here is done" Boby says.


	10. Chapter 10: Working with the Lost

Chapter 10: Working with the Lost

"So a pay of $9000 each should do you I never made a lot of money as a small time criminal" Franklin says handing the crew members their pay "we've earned a lot anyways" Boby says "I got one more issue some Lost MC bikers need to be handled" Franklin begins "we've killed the bikers before" Matt says "no I need you to work with them meet them in Blaine County where you can begin some jobs for them this doesn't count as a different job it's a side job for me" Franklin says. The crew head to the Lost Brotherhood trailer park in Blaine County and meet with the bikers Terry Thorpe and Clay Simmons "excuse me we're looking for the chapter president" Oscar says "he's out at the clubhouse in East Vinewood" Terry says "anything we can do?" Clay asks grabbing a gun "I'm Johnny's son he died and I was adopted by his brother my uncle Joe" Matt says "Matt Klebitz? I didn't recognize you" Clay says "I'm Daisi it's been a while I don't remember any of you" Daisi says "you were both two when Johnny died but the president is staying at the club in East Vinewood" Terry says "we'll take you guys there come on" Clay says. The crew and the two bikers arrive at the Lost brotherhood clubhouse in Vinewood "hey Roy there's some people looking for you" Clay says the chapter president steps outside "so this is the crew that worked with my idiot dad" Roy says "who's your dad?" Ashlin asks "Trevor Phillips one crazy son of a bitch luckily I was raised by my mother" Roy says "we did a bit of work for him but can't argue that he is one crazy son of a bitch what kind of jobs can we do?" Mori asks "well the old man needs to be taken care of" Roy says "wait we're killing your dad?" Lili asks "no stupid good luck with that but no I need him out of our way my best men Clay and Terry are handling that meanwhile I'm here to assist you with Franklin's jobs we're robbing TPI" Roy says "of what?" Joe asks "uh their money listen a while ago my dad earned some gold off a heist now the gold's worth nothing from the heist and we need it more than him so we're robbing him" Roy says "apparently it takes a Phillips to rob a Phillips" Boby says.


	11. Chapter 11: Gold and the government

Chapter 11: Gold and the government

The crew are led by Roy into Blaine County they put masks on and prepare to attack "alright Trevor keeps the gold in the basement of the meth lab kill anyone that tries to stop us getting to it" Roy says they breach into the lab and head through to the basement "everyone on the ground!" Matt shouts "do as we say and no one gets hurt" Boby says pointing his gun at the hostages "B, M, D handle the hostages the rest of us head for the stuff" Oscar says. Roy leads the others into the basement and they pack their duffle bags with the gold "we're gonna be rich!" Roy laughs as he finishes filling his bag "alright let's get outta here" Ashlin says. The crew regroup and flee the meth lab back to the Vinewood clubhouse "well boys look at all this gold" Roy says "that'll make us rich big time" Clay says "alright we'll take your gold and I'll send the payment as soon as possible to Lester Crest good pal of mine" Roy says "we've done work for Lester" Joe says "perfect" Roy says taking their duffle bags. Mori takes the crew to Los Santos where they celebrate their victories when they are questioned by government workers "so you still continue the criminal life?" a man asks "David Norton as a matter of fact we do and it's a good career" Daisi says "I know what you've been doing you guys took out the Russian mafia the other day and robbed Trevor Phillips' meth lab you kids are moving up in crime" Dave says "ya we'll be big mobsters one day" Matt says. Oscar and Ashlin stay behind as the rest of the crew file out of the bar "Dave can we talk to you about this career" Oscar says "sure what can I do?" Dave asks "we want to end this career and live normal lives drop all contact with the crew" Ashlin explains "well Lester contacted me about this and I believe I can do it I did it for Michael years ago all I need is a plan" Dave says "a plan and a pool of blood?" Oscar asks "ya we might need to get rid of the crew members look I got an idea for a final job that I can ambush and take out your people" Dave says "and in exchange we live normal lives in Vinewood?" Ashlin asks "no problem for me" Dave says "okay Dave what're we looking at?" Oscar asks.


	12. Chapter 12: Made man

Chapter 12: Made man

Oscar and Ashlin meet with Michael DeSanta in Rockford hills about their plan with the FIB "alright so the plan goes simple on my part you guys are now gonna be mobsters" Michael says "wait what?" Oscar asks "I'm making you a made man Oscar you are now owner of the Grove street families gang and the San Andreas Leone mafia" Michael says handing Oscar a list of numbers "um this wasn't part of my plan" Oscar says awkwardly "no need to thank me now run along I informed the mafia that you are the new Don of the mafia they'll meet you at your house the crew will be working for you now" Michael says. Oscar and Ashlin return to their home in Vinewood and meet with the mafia "we'll be protecting you no matter what" an agent says "good I need you guys to watch Blaine County make sure Trevor Phillips and his people don't dare come after me" Oscar says the mafia agents leave. "So it's true Oscar and Ashlin are mobsters and own the Leone mafia of San Andreas" Mori says "look it's great that we've all come together because we got some problems" Oscar says "like what?" Boby asks "I'm sending you to Blaine County to kill Trevor Phillips Roy will meet you by his trailer to help you" Ashlin explains "so we are killing this guy?" Matt asks "obviously now the pay will be the gold payment and some more if you get it done" Oscar says "no problem" Lil says. The crew file out and head to Blaine County Oscar and Ashlin meet with Dave "Alright so let's write up the hit list" Dave says "we can't kill everyone" Oscar says "we can arrest them" Ashlin says "not a problem" Dave says taking out files on the crew members.


	13. Chapter 13: TPI Down

Chapter 13: TPI Down

Oscar finishes writing the hit list with Dave and hands it over to him "it'll be done Oscar" Dave says leaving. Ashlin turns on the TV "in other news there was a gun fight in Blaine County and the meth lab owner Trevor Phillips and his crew were killed off" the news reporter says "holy shit they did it?" Ashlin asks.

 _half an hour earlier..._

 _Mori, Boby, Matt, Daisi and Lilith meet up with Roy, Trey, Clay and some other bikers "so we're gonna kill this son of a bitch once and for all?" Clay asks "that's the plan boys let's do this" Boby says. The crew put on masks and begin the raid and attacks Trevor's meth lab "leave no survivors!" Daisi shouts killing TPI employees they head inside and take out the employees "hey my boss won't be happy" Chef says "fuck your boss" Matt says tackling Chef and slicing his head off a saw. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Trevor asks staring at the masked crew members "ending your little business" Roy says "who the hell are you people?!" Trevor shouts grabbing a assault shotgun "no one needs to get hurt here" Terry says "fuck you!" Trevor says shooting Terry forcing him to the ground "Terry!" Clay shouts running to Terry Roy grabs his assault SMG and shoots the shotgun out of Trevor's hands. Trevor runs out of the lab and Roy cuts him off shoving him into a oil tanker and shooting it, the tanker explodes killing Trevor and burning the lab "shit you did it" Matt says._

"if Trevor Phillips is dead that ends our issues with him all that's left is the final job and we're free!" Ashlin exclaims hugging Oscar "alright Lester's got it all planned out let's do this thing" Oscar says calling Boby "meet us at my place Lester will be here we're doing a big score" Oscar says "we'll be there" Boby says.


	14. Chapter 14: The maze bank job

Chapter 14: Maze bank job

The crew meet Oscar, Ashlin and Lester in the Garmont factory "alright everyone listen up this is the big score we've all been waiting for because today we will rob the Maze bank" Lester says "the maze bank is it even possible?" Boby asks "anything's possible with Lester" Matt says "sorta anyways here's the equipment you'll need a chopper, 2 armored cars, masks and a hacker luckily you got one" Lester says "alright so you'll be split up Boby and Daisi go after the chopper, Matt and Lili after the cars Oscar and I can handle the masks" Ashlin says and the crew files out. "Where in San Andreas will we find a chopper without getting the law on us?" Daisi asks "I know a guy that's got some" Boby says. Boby and Daisi meet with Mori at his penthouse and explain the situation "I'm up for a heist" Mori says taking the chopper to the factory. Matt and Lili head to Brucie's to borrow some armored cars "yo Brucie we need some cars for a heist" Matt says "I got a night shark and a duke o death" Brucie says "we'll return them asap" Matt says they each take a car to the factory. "Alright so here's how we're doing it we go into two groups of 4 the crew in the chopper head in hard and make a diversion also controlling the crowd meanwhile our crew on the ground go through the vault and take the money filling 8 duffle bags the crows control escape after the robbers" Oscar says "Lester will hack the security so we can do this thing" Ashlin says. The chopper group (Mori, Daisi, Lilith and Brucie) head to the roof and jump inside and Mori lands on the roof "down on the ground now!" Brucie shouts the group take the employees and customers hostage and throw them into the closets. The second group head to the vault "we got 15 minutes people let's make this count" Oscar says "take cover" Boby says placing the charge and blowing the vault open "look at all this dough!" Boby shouts filling his bags "8 bags to fill let's go" Matt says "alright air team we're moving" Oscar says on the headset. The ground team takes off "we'll meet you at the meeting point in Blaine County" Mori says. Half an hour later Lester looks on the news "a crew of dangerous criminals were killed and arrested more info in a minute" the reporter says "hmm" Lester thinks.


	15. Chapter 15: New Begging

Chapter 15: New begging

"A crew of heavily armed criminals were caught in Blaine County earlier today FIB head agent Dave Norton has more info" a news reporter says.

 _25 minutes earlier.._

 _The crew arrive at the meeting point in Blaine County "get rid of the chopper" Boby says Mori tosses explsives onto the chopper and detonates them "alright I got the barracks" Joe says running to the others "shit it's the fuzz!" Daisi shouts. The crew duck into cover and begin shooting up the cops a bullet hits Lili in the neck and she falls to the ground "we're not gonna make it!" Boby shouts blowing up a cop car "we'll be fine don't stop shooting!" Matt shouts shooting down a search chopper "shit sniper!" Daisi shouts as she is shot in the back "assholes!" Matt shouts destroying 2 police cars "follow me!" Oscar shouts. Oscar leads the crew to the beach where they stop "we got 6 bags" Ashlin pants "I think we lost them" Oscar sighs as a bullet hits him in the chest "fuck!" Oscar shouts "Oscar!" Ashlin shouts helping Oscar behind a building "I'll cover you!" Matt shouts shooting cops Boby sticks with Matt as they are ambushed "shit" Matt mumbles dropping to his knees Boby drops his gun and falls to his knees. Mori and Joe escape with three bags to the factory. "What happened?" Lester asked "we were ambushed by the FIB" Mori says "they killed Daisi, Lili and Oscar" Joe says "they arrested Matt and Boby we barley survived" Mori explains "Ashlin may be alive" Lester says "she stayed with Oscar" Joe says._

The following weeks small ceremonies were held for the dead and Oscar's body was recovered and a funeral was held. Ashlin, Mori, Lester, Joe and the grove street families along with some others attended the funeral "Oscar Kibbutz was not always the best man maybe never a good man but he did try in the end to be better than any of us" a preacher says. Dave watches the funeral from inside the church "good job Dave" Oscar says "you're pretty visible for a dead guy" Dave says "Ashlin knows I'm not dead we're meeting at the airport we're going to Canada" Oscar says "good luck Oscar the FIB have no clue you robbed the bank only me" Dave says "thanks Dave" Oscar says handing Dave $100,000. Oscar meets Ashlin at the airport and the two take off to Canada to start new.

 ** _3 months later_**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" a preacher says as Oscar and Ashlin kiss. 3 months had passed since they settled in Canada they bought a mansion and stored their money in a secrete vault and Oscar became an actor to earn money for their children they might have. On Feb. 1st the two watch fireworks "I love you Oscar" Ashlin says "I know I love you more" Oscar says as the two make out.


	16. Chapter 16: Truth revealed

Chapter 16: Truth revealed

2 years after Oscar and Ashlin left San Andreas Mori and Joe head to the prison to meet with Boby and Matt " years down 38 more to go" Joe says "ya something like that" Boby says rolling his eyes "so Oscar, Daisi and Lilith are killed what happened to Ashlin?" Matt asks "we believe she was either killed or arrested and where she is not in the pen with you guys we figure she's dead" Joe says "good point" Boby says. Mori and Joe head to Michael's to discuss future criminal activity "look it was fun and all working with the crew but everyone died off two of them were arrested and you two survived" Michael says "ya but it's been two years they won't expect us" Joe says "look I'm outta jobs that was a one time thing" Michael says "what about Jimmy?" Mori asks "oh please" Michael says "you two are wanted men" Dave says "huh?" Mori and Joe ask "Dave Norton FIB we all worked together the FIB have a hit list on all the crew members lucky for you two you survived however the FIB still search for you" Dave says "so we can't continue crime life?" Joe asks "the FIB would find you and either arrest you or kill you" Dave says leaving. Mori and Joe head and outside and meet with Jimmy "Jim what's up?" Mori asks "not much just some gang business" Jimmy says "alright peace Jimbo" Joe says "isn't it funny that Ashlin was never reported killed or arrested so what happened to her?" Jimmy asks "no idea" Mori says "look not trying to sound to curious but there's a guy in Canada some actor called Oscar K and he has a wife" Jimmy says "are you saying this Oscar K and his wife is our Oscar and Ashlin?" Joe asks "sounds right to me" Jimmy says "hey no fucking around I saw my grandson get buried I was at the funeral that's when I saw Ashlin last" Mori shouts "did you ever see Oscar's body?" Jimmy asks Mori races down the street and jumps into his car "shit Mori!" Joe yells. Joe arrives at the graveyard as Mori digs up Oscar's grave "Mori man why dig up your grandson's grave he's dead" Joe says "then who's Oscar K?" Mori argues "FIB freeze!" a voice shouts "Dave" Joe says "you don't need to dig up Oscar's body Kibbutz" Dave says pointing a marksman pistol at Mori "I'd like answers Davey a man in Canada goes by Oscar K he's an actor married with no kids in a mansion he's a billionaire" Mori says "anyone can make up names Mori" Dave says "ya why did I never see Oscar's body and why do you stop me now?" Mori asks taking out the coffin and forcing it open "oh shit" Joe says inside the coffin lies a dead body with a black track jacket and gold chain around his neck "what the fuck happened to Brucie?" Mori yells "long story" Dave says "fuck you all" Mori says punching Joe in the nose and he grabs Joe's MG and points it at Dave "get me to Canada to see Oscar before I blow your head off" Mori says Dave drops his gun and gets in his FIB buffalo.


	17. Chapter 17: Kibbutz reunion

Chapter 17: Kibbutz reunion

Dave escorts Mori to the LS international airport "here we are Mori good luck in Canada" Dave says "oh no Dave I said you're coming with me the whole way" Mori says "I have dropped all files on you that the government has Mori" Dave says "someone has to be with me just in case Dave and you're my witness" Mori says the two go through security and hop on the plane to Canada. The two arrive in Ottawa and walk around the airport "where shall we look to find this Oscar K guy" Mori says "newspapers on actors I guess" Dave says the two head to a magazine stand and read one on Oscar K "hmm this guy fits the profile of my grandson" Mori says "I still don't think so Mori" Dave lies " nice abs, thick biceps all the woman want him that's a true Kibbutz Davey" Mori says "he stays in Vancouver" Dave says. The two head to a car depot and buy a Grotti "Vancouver here we come!" Mori shouts as the two take off in the Grotti. Oscar parks his R87B in his garage and quietly enters his mansion morning sexy" Ashlin says "what are you doing awake baby? It's 6AM" Oscar says closing the door "I just got up and saw you pulling in" Ashlin says "you should get a bit more sleep" Oscar says taking off his track jacket "not without you" Ashlin says smirking she grabs Oscar and the two enter the bedroom and close the door. "630AM" Mori says "great so uh now that we saw the house let's head back to the airport and on the next flight to America" Dave says "no I gotta see Oscar" Mori says exiting the Grotti and heading to the house Dave watches him enter the house. Mori searches every room finally opening the bedroom door to see Ashlin on top of Oscar "come on motherfucker make me cum!" Ashlin moans "what the fuck Mori?!" Oscar yells Ashlin jumps off of Oscar and puts a T-shirt and sweat pants on "I'm back Oscar and you got a lot of explaining to do" Mori says "sure like what?" Oscar says throwing on a T-shirt and track pants "what the fuck happened with the job Oscar how did everyone get caught?" Mori asks "I don't know" Oscar says "and who the fuck put Brucie in your coffin no wait what happened to your uncle Oscar?" Mori asks "I don't know!" Oscar shouts "I want answers Oscar" Mori shouts "piss off Mori!" Ashlin yells "fuck you all" Dave says holding a MG pointing it at Mori "Dave what the fuck?" Oscar asks "on the ground Mori" Dave says as Mori kneels on the ground "the truth is Oscar and I didn't want to continue a criminal life so we got Dave and the FIB to ambush us so we could escape here" Ashlin admits "what happened to my fucking brother?" Mori asks "look I killed Daisi and Lilith then I shot Oscar with a dart that missed him anyways my men and I arrested Boby and Matt one of the agents found Brucie and killed him or something killed him" Dave says "we found Brucie's body in the morgue so we used it" Oscar says "alright I forgive you" Mori says standing "that's true Kibbutz" Oscar says "I'm sorry for getting in your way Oscar, Ash hope the wedding was great I'll be in San Andreas with Norton" Mori says "peace Mori" Ashlin says "douches" Mori says leaving with Dave. The next week went normal for Oscar and Ashlin and one day Ashlin revealed a big secret "Oscar what if we have a child?" Ashlin asks nervously "that would be great!" Oscar says blushing "I'm pregnant" Ashlin says "great news!" Oscar says hugging Ashlin. 9 months later Oscar enters the hospital room "full name of the child?" a doctor asks " Blaze Mori Kibbutz" Ashlin says smirking at Oscar and Oscar smirks back.


End file.
